


Five Times Daniel Was Cold...

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Times, Cabin Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-27
Updated: 2009-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Daniel was cold, and one time he wasn't. The title is the summary. *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Daniel Was Cold...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but unfortunately, I can't remember who did the beta for this. *sigh*

1\. When he and his parents came back from the digs in Egypt. 

They returned to the States in the middle of winter, and until today Daniel remembers clearly how very cold he had been the first weeks. He was used to the cold of the desert night, but not that it stayed cold – and way below freezing point – even during the day! 

 

2\. After the death of his parents. 

When his grandfather refused to let Daniel stay with him and instead put him in foster care. Daniel felt cold and numb, even though his new parents greeted him warmly and seemed very pleased to have him in their house and their lives. They tried in vain to explain to a nine-year old child why his only living relative was too occupied and too immersed in his studies to care for his solitary grandchild. 

 

3\. During his first year in college.

He didn’t live on campus in one of the frat houses but with an old landlady in the middle of town, because the rent was much cheaper. Mrs. Morefield was very nice and often fed him cake and casserole. But one of the downsides of her picturesque house was that she still used old coal-fired furnaces. During his first winter Daniel absolutely had to buy that old book about hieroglyphs at the beginning of the month, so there wasn’t enough money to buy coal. For nearly three weeks he spent as much time as possible in the university library and went to bed in his anorak until his next paycheck arrived. 

 

4\. After Sha’re died. 

He felt hot rage and a burning desire for revenge when she was taken host – but he felt only a mixture of cold resignation, grief and sadness when she finally died. The cold wind when they buried her perfectly matched his mood. 

 

5\. On PX6-MM7. 

The MALP had shown temperatures around 70°F, sun and a soft breeze. When they arrived only twelve hours later, there had been a massive drop of temperature, and the first snow of the year decorated the trees and the meadows. Their regular green uniforms were totally inadequate. They finished their talks with horribly smelling fur coats around their shoulders lent to them by their grinning hosts after the clattering of their teeth had been unmistakable. 

 

6\. In Minnesota, in Jack’s cabin, at this moment. 

Daniel is standing in the living room of Jack’s cabin, rubbing warmth into his hands and watching with morbid fascination how his breath is condensing in the air.  
There had been a misunderstanding about the date of their arrival, so it’s cold enough to freeze the balls off a brass monkey. There are even ice-flowers on the window. Very lovely ice-flowers, but nonetheless, it would be nicer not to have them decorating the living room window. 

Jack is cursing, kneeling in front of the fireplace and trying with cold fingers to start a fire so that the cabin will heat up nicely before the central heating finally kicks in. 

Daniel approaches and leans over Jack, crowding him but careful not to make him stumble with his added body weight. “Hey, Boy Scout. Problems?” 

“Moi? Nope. Everything is under control.” And to prove him a liar, the match dies before he can light the paperball with it. “These stupid toothpicks are damp!” Jack complains loudly. 

“What about a lighter?” 

“It’s been nearly eight years since I quit smoking,” Jack answers, searching his pockets to no avail.

Daniel offers him his standard issue military storm lighter. “Smoking isn’t a requirement for carrying a lighter around,” he says with a small sigh. 

“Smart ass.” Jack lights the paper and arranges the smaller logs expertly, adding larger ones in the following minutes until there is a blazing, impressive fire burning.  
He turns around in Daniel’s arms and gives back the lighter. “Saved by the geek,” he says deliberately with a twinkle in his eyes. 

“Yeah. How would military men survive without their geeks?” Daniel is grinning and his fingers caress Jack’s hand, following up his arm until they reach Jack’s cheek. “Your skin is still totally cold.” 

“So is your nose,” Jack murmurs before he kisses Daniel’s cold lips. 

“We should share our body heat,” Daniel proposes innocently while his hands are sneaking under Jack’s pullover where they start unbuttoning Jack’s shirt. 

“First the lighter, now chapter three, paragraph seven from the military handbook ‘How to survive in cold sourroundings” – Daniel, are you sure you didn’t hit your head on the drive here?” 

“Hey! Watch your tongue, Colonel! Or I could “hit”something else, smack it, until it is warm and glowing ...” 

Jack chokes on his answer and his breath accelerates. 

Daniel’s eyes get big and he asks hesitantly, “Uhm ... did I stumble upon a kink of yours?” 

“You have to find out for yourself,” is Jack’s playful answer. 

Daniel forgets all about the cold and starts exploring ...

\-------THE END---- 

Antares, October 2009 


End file.
